


Wiki Walk

by Vashti (tvashti)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, community: tthdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvashti/pseuds/Vashti
Summary: Kitty's wiki walk through the internet leads her to interesting places.





	

"Stop pecking at my hand, Lockheed!" Kitty glanced at her pet and companion, perched precariously on her massive tower. "It’s not my fault this is taking longer than I expected," she groused as her mind went back to the server at hand.

Kitty hit a proverbial wall and huffed. "Where’s Forge when you need him."

* * *

Cross country, another young woman briefly slumped with relief before popping her head out the door. "Willow!"  
She came clattering up the stairs, Potentials in tow. "Dawnie, what’s wrong?"

"Hacker!"

Grumbling, the Potentials went back to their business.

"What do you mean, hacker?" Willow asked, sitting down.

"Y’know, sneaky computer attacks?"

Willow gasped. "Omigosh...someone’s trying to hack us. And it’s working!"

"Am I not speaking English?" Dawn threw her hands up.

Willow’s fingers flew over the keyboard to stop the latest probe. "Okay, I think I’ve—No! Crap!"

* * *

"Whatcha got, _hevasemo_?"

Kitty looked over her shoulder and smiled. "I was just wishing for you. Look what I found on my midnight stroll."

Forge came to stand behind Kitty, ignoring her "pet." He dropped a hand on her shoulder. "Let this one go, _ayuh_?"

"What? Why?"

"Jus’ let’er go, _hevasemo_. Tell ya about it some other time."

[in]Fin[ite]

**Author's Note:**

> The dreaded [wiki walk](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WikiWalk), defined. But be careful...you may find yourself on a wiki walk of your own.


End file.
